Ice and Fire
by S. Alex Beilshmildt
Summary: Porque una palabra logra inspirarte, con 30 palabras, se forman 30 frases para estos dos, Karin Kurosaki y Toushiro Hitsugaya, fuego y hielo, un pleno sentimiento. Dedicado a todos los fans del HxK *w* ¡Yeah! / To comunity "Fandom Insano"


******Disclaimer**: _Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo-sama xD! Quien realmente tiene la mejor historia de todas _:D _Yo escribo porque mi imaginación vuela, sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**O..~F**_a_**n**d**o**m** I**n**s**_a_**n**o**~..O**

**.**

**[**:** Tabla de Frases **:**]**

**._.**

**I**c**e** a**n**d _F_**i**r**e****  
**

**.-.**

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**x**Karin Kurosaki**

**.**

**W**or_d_**s: **9_5_**9**

**.**

**Viñeta de Frases**

**.**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

* * *

.

.

001._Hielo_:Su gélida mirada demostraba una infinita duda, el hielo de su alma fue derretido con ese simple cruce de voluntades.

002._Secreto_: En secreto se habían jurado amor eterno, uno incluso atravez de la vida y la muerte, atravez de los tiempos y de cada universo.

003._Espejo_: Terminar como enemigos era una ley de la naturaleza, pues a pesar de la obvia atracción entre ellos, eran lados opuestos de aquel irónico espejo llamado destino.

004._Tintero_: Negó violentamente, más contra cualquier esfuerzo que su mente hiciera por alejar la silueta de esa chica, su corazón servía de tintero a la pluma de sus recuerdos, plasmándola con fuego en su vida.

005._Nostalgia_: Algo en su corazón le decía que esa fría mirada aguamarina, ocultaba una nostalgia pesarosa y, deseó con todas sus fuerzas, ser capaz de aliviar el maltrecho de su alma.

006._Sepia_: Sonrió ausente al hallar aquel 'tesoro' en el viejo baúl de su padre ¿Quién diría que una simple fotografía sepia conseguiría alborotar su corazón? Oh si, era por la sonrisa de aquel 'niño' de la foto.

007._Olvido_: Deseó con toda su fuerza que aquel anhelado olvido, la golpeara de frente, pero no, a pesar de que casaría en una hora, nunca olvidaría a aquel capitán enano.

008._Travesura_: Esa maldita travesura de su hermano no le había hecho gracia, más agradeció en secreto el que aquel sentimiento existente entre él y ella, se mantuviera oculto.

009._Mordida_: Lucía molesto, pero no era su culpa, nunca creyó que una inocente mordida al lóbulo de su oido lo colocara tan irritable... y sonrojado.

010._Corset_: Hubiera preferido una boda al estilo edo, si la existencia de ese jodido corset se le hubiera comunicado.

011._Tempestad_: Era irónico que siendo ella tan energética y agetreada en su vida, le haya apasiguado la tempestad de su corazón.

012._Lujuria_: Ella era rojo, rojo era fuego, fuego lujuria, lujuria una pasión, la pasión de su mirar era lo que consiguió cautivarlo... todo de ella lo había enamorado.

013._Pies_: Aún sin manos pies, olfato, vista u oído, su pasión no se iría, por eso la defendería y así, siempre vería esa deslumbrante sonrisa.

014._Sangre_: Sus puños estaba tan presionados que la sangre no tardó en acumularse en sus manos, la había perdido, lo supo al notar ese magnifico brillo en su mirar, cuando hablaba de aquel idiota... y dolía.

015._Poema_: Recitarle aquel poema haiku resultó inútil, no lo había entendido, por eso, irritado, había terminado por gritarle que era una cabezota idiota, junto a un 'te amo'... puntos por original y sincero.

016._Caballo_: Bufó frustrado, por culpa de un estúpido caballo de mar y sus trucos, el primer beso con su novia había terminado arruinado, igual que su cita al encontrarse con la hermana de la misma, viendo el truco de ese animal.

017._Estropicio_: Visitarla de sorpresa en las mañanas tenía su lado productivo, pues aunque ella era un estropicio durante las mañanas, para él era la visión más hermosa, incluso le daban ganas de despertarse junto a ella a diario.

018._Lirios_: Nunca fueron de su agrado las flores, más aquel sencillo lirio de hielo sobre la mesa de su puesto escolar, la había hecho adorar los arreglos de aquel material.

019._Medias_: Su frase quedó a medias cuando la vio luciendo aquel sencillo vestido celeste de gala para la boda del shinigami sustituto ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez pronto se convierta en el 'hijo' de su ex-capitán.

020._Atardecer_: Si, antes el atardecer era importante para él, pero ahora había pasado a un plano lejano... sí, ahora no quería perderse cada amanecer entre los brazos niveos de la Kurosaki que reposaba a su lado.

021._Sabana_: La sábana voló lejos debido al viento que hizo su llegada al techo de aquel hospital, no encontrarla en su camilla lo preocupó, pero no tanto como su triste mirar ónix al llamarse a su misma débil.

022._Bufandas_: Su hermana podría comprar mil y un bufandas carisimas de las mejores marcas, pero su favorita siempre sería esa turquesa rasgada que cierto capitán le había regalado en su última visita infraganti.

023._Anillo_: Al tener ahoraa ese anillo en su dedo índice se podía decir, era la mujer más feliz de cualquier mundo, ahora estaba casada con su único amor... pese a las quejas de su hermano mayor.

024._Gotera_: La gotera de la medicina congelada la molestó, en verdad que su novio enfermo, era peor que un 'niño de primaria'.

025._Subterráneo_: Aun faltaba tomar el subterráneo para llegar a tiempo a casa, pero entre viajar apretada bajo tierra y viajar cómoda al aire libre, sobre la espalda de aquel albino... la respuesta era lógica.

026._Perdón_: Estaba claro que el perdón no estaba en su vocabulario, mucho menos si lo llamaban enano, pero a ella ¡Rayos! A ella le pasaba todo.

027._Hambre_: Su siguiente aniversario lo pasarían en un simple puesto de ramen, al menos no moriría de hambre esperando a que su orden llegara en ese restaurante tan lujoso.

028._Carne_: El olor a carne congelada la había hastiado, tanto cadáver hecho cubos de hielo marca hollow le daba escalofrío, pero era culpa de ellos por haberla rodeado y herido, su sangre había descontrolado a Toushiro, quien los liquido tan pronto que sus piezas frías aun no se volvían reishi.

029._Obsesión_: Esa obsesión por la sandía nunca le trajo nada bueno, hasta ahora claro, que le había atraído aquel accidental roce de labios con la peli negra.

030._Monstruo_: Aunque le destrozara el alma saberla triste por su culpa, debía de convertirse en un monstruo para mantenerla lejos de él, a salvo... era la única forma para no perderla...

* * *

**Oh dios, al fin la terminé... es raro, creí que saldrían más largas xD! Pero ya ven lo que hace la madrugada -todas las escribí a las 3am xD! Jojojo, pero me encanta como quedó. Ahora ¬¬ vengo con una queja general...**

**¿Qué les pasa fanseses (?)? Los noto muy, pero muy apagados, recientemente subí una HitsuKarin history de long-fic que hasta a mis padres les gusto (aleluya xD) y solo tengo un comentario o.ó ¡Vamos! Tengo 4 favoritos xD! Si, pero ¿Qué paso chicas? ¿Realmente no les gustó lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario? ¡No cuesta nada! Lo defiendo al 100%, si una historia te gusta ¿Te molesta tanto dejar en ese cuadrito al final de la historia aunque sea unos buenos deseos y tu apoyo? /: Que mal, que mal. xD! En fin, dejando de lado mi "Mal forma" -mal humor-, espero estas frases les gusten, solo imaginarlas fue divertido, tal vez después, mucho después, me anime a hacerles una historia a cada una, por ahora me despido que debo muchisimas actualizaciones -estén atentos que pronto las subiré y con regalo especial-, además de que andaré metida en otros cuantos fandoms =3 en fin, nos vemos en la próxima, recuerden, esta escritora, entre más revies, más pronto sube actualizaciones o nuevas historias -y ahora si va en serio xD!-. **

**Chau chau**

**.**

**Sky Alex**

**.**


End file.
